Resident Evil: Dawn
by Erith Raine
Summary: The lives of a mysterious rebel and a young university student collide as we follow them in their epic battle of survival as they attempt to escape the zombie-infested ruins. Return of fan favorites and introducing two brand new characters! M for language
1. Prologue

**To begin, Resident Evil: Dawn will be the first chapter to a series of events that I've created which will take place within the Resident Evil Universe. I've done my best to keep true to the original Resident Evil time line.**

**This story will introduce two brand new protagonists I have created, which will be the main characters throughout the series. Along with brand new plot twists, there will also be several cameos of familiar characters created by Capcom, along with several of Resident Evil's original monsters and villains. **

**I put a lot of thought into all of this, and I hope that all of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I'll gladly accept any review! Thanks!**

***Note: Italicized words are flashbacks or thoughts of the characters.  
><strong>

**Prologue...**

_May 1998_

_Arklay Mountains Umbrella Research Facility_

_19:00 hours  
><em>

_It is dusk. A young man has stayed overtime to complete his research. He has stumbled across shocking information, almost too impossible to believe. He scratches his head, reading the documents in disbelief._

_Dr. James Marcus- a scientist he had known since his childhood and had admired, had been assassinated ten years ago by two of Umbrella's top researchers: Albert Wesker and William Birkin. Delving further into the document, his eyes widened in even more horror as he started to read about the experiments Umbrella had began conducting on live human beings. _

_He stood there, closing his eyes as he crinkled the papers angrily in his left palm. The Umbrella Corporation...It had truly become a monster. He had always hated the company. Always. But This? No. They had gone too far! And it was at this moment- it was At this instant when he suddenly knew what had to do. Even if it cost him his life, he was going to see it through.  
><em>

_Throwing on a pair of gloves, he made his way into the lab. There he stood for but a moment as he stared at the research that lay before him. All the time and effort he had put into these...now it was would be lost. _

_"All of this..Gone!" and in a single swipe, he furiously knocked all of the chemicals off the shelf. He threw papers onto the ground and taking a hammer, began to smash the computer system. Torn papers and other debris scattered everywhere. Bottles containing T-virus samples broke, causing its fumes to leak through the ventilation shafts.  
><em>

_The bio-hazard safety alarm began to go off. Aware of the dangers by breathing the deadly toxins in the air, the man elbowed open a glass protector, which held two gas masks. "They want research?..Then they'll Have it!" he vowed as he began to make his grand escape from the facility._

_He was at the exit of the building when armed Umbrella officers suddenly appeared from all directions. _

_"Target located. Don't let him escape." one of the Umbrella officers ordered._

_"Roger!" Another nodded, running to the the youth and grabbed hold of his wrists._

_The man remained silent as he stood firmly to the ground, watching while one of the officers withdrew a large syringe from his pocket. _

_"You can go ahead and kill me. I deserve to die for helping bastards like you!"_

_The officer looked at him through their dark masks and in one simple shot, injected the viral fluid into the mans neck. He grunted in pain, falling to his knees._

_"Ehehe..." He laughed weakly. "It's already too late. Everyone here...is going to die! There's no going back now that the entire facility had been infected with the T-virus. You...fools."_

_"Why won't you die!" the officer knocked him out clean with the edge of his gun. _

_"Target has been contained."_

Two months later...

_July 1998_

_A series of grisly murders had suddenly besieged the Arklay forests. The Special Tactics and Rescue Squad were deployed in to investigate the strange occurrences. Six Bravo Team members were sent in first. But they never returned. Alpha Team was next. And what they discovered there was anything far beyond their worst nightmare: Creatures that defied the laws of nature, results of forbidden experiments gone disastrously wrong. Behind it all was a conspiracy so vast the the S.T.A.R.S. were betrayed from within so that the world would never learn of Umbrella's darkest secrets._

_**Resident Evil: Dawn**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it wasn't super long, but this is just the prologue to the actual story. I just wanted my readers to get a feel of what its going to be like. Tell me what you think please :)<strong>

**I hope to begin on the story as soon as I can and like always, all reviews are welcome!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I finally have the next chapter up! I do apologize for the very late delay. Much thanks to those who subscribed! ^.^**

* * *

><p><em>A forbidden experiment. A dark secret. One fatal mistake.<em>

**Chapter 1-1**

September 27, 1998  
>6:03 pm<p>

_Two housr prior to until city overrun of T-virus._

A young man with raven black hair sat in complete darkness as he looked out the large window of the hotel room. The view was clear as the glimmering city lights shown through the window. People, young and old, walked quickly along the streets below as cars and buses zoomed by.

Raccoon City: a thriving mid-western metropolis controlled by Umbrella. It had been 5 years since his last return.

His name was Tidus. Tidus Ramsey. A man of high intellectual degree and one who was able to handle every situation he crossed with complete control. The 24 year-old had been sent here on a secret mission to extract tissue fragments of the G-Virus and gather data on the new Nemesis project that the Agency had learned about one month prior.

Tidus leaned back casually on the sofa. He was amazed how much the city had grown in five years. But, then again, he knew full well that it was all due to Umbrella's employment to so many citizens in the city. He sighed deeply, lighting a cigarette in his mouth while memories of days passed came flooding back into his mind.

It was in the early spring of 1992 when he had been hired by Umbrella at the young age of 17. This was largely due to his parents involvement with the company since the time of his birth. In fact, his father, Jonothan Ramsey, had become one of Umbrella's top researchers and had even been offered a spot in Dr. James Marcus's research department.

However, it was in the fateful summer of 1984 when a seemingly suspicious accident occurred in his father's research lab, killing both his parents. The incident occurred just a few days short of Tidus's 10th birthday. It was during this time when his older brother, Joaquin, had then decided to take over his father's research at the age of 16.  
>Hearing of the incident, Dr. James Marcus had taken it upon himself to take the two brothers into his care. And for four years he watched over them, until his mysterious death in 1988.<p>

It was that incident when Tidus realized that Joaquin had never seemed to fully recover after that. And as the days passed, Tidus knew that Joaquin was becoming ill. His face had grown pale, and all he did was keep himself locked up in his research lab all night. Tidus knew that Joaquin had grown angry towards Spencer and Umbrella after Marcus's death, but he was never really sure how to fix it.

Tidus stood up and walked towards the window, taking in a deep breath of the fresh night air. His brother had disappeared five months ago, and Tidus couldnt help but blame it on himself. He should have taken Joaquin with him out of the city when he left 5 years ago. But, he had always known his brother for being irrational and impulsive, as he had refused to leave until he found out the dark truth behind the death of his parents and Dr. James Marcus. Joaquin's disappearance...that was the secret reason Tidus had returned to Raccoon City. He would find him, even if it meant he had to die.

Tidus shook his head, and snapped back to reality. There were other matters at hand.

It was at that moment when his phone began to ring.

Staring at the unnamed number, he waited for a few brief seconds before answering. He knew exactly who it was. He flipped open the cell phone and placed the receiver up to his ear.

"Where are you? Time is running short." the voice on the other line spoke.

"Don't tell me what I already know. I'll be there within twenty minutes."

"Can't you get here sooner? You know how our boss hates to wait."

Tidus closed his eyes. "I don't care what he hates. I follow my own rules. You and he should've known that by now."

The woman smirked. "Heh, it's been six months and you still haven't changed. Anyways, I have some new information for you. Our coordinates have changed due to...minor setbacks. You are to meet us at the Apple Inn. And Tidus- don't be too reckless. If anyone were to find out our mission...I'll have to kill you." she threatened him before hanging up.

Tidus sighed in irritation as he put his phone back into his pocket. That woman always seemed to get on his nerves.

He slipped on his leather jacket before loading his gun. He was already aware of the small T-virus outbreaks occurring in parts of the city. It was spreading fast, and he knew it wouldn't be long until the entire city would be infected. The Raccoon Daily news had already made note of the infection, but the people were naive, and shrugged it off as being a temporary illness.

This gave him a deep sorrow within, but Tidus knew it was too late. The people had brought it on themselves for trusting such a company as Umbrella. Raccoon City would meet its demise. The end was inevitable.

He grabbed his keys, and taking one last look at the hotel room, quietly closed the door behind him, never to look back.

**10 minutes later...**

He had left the hotel and made his way into the newly remodeled underground parking lot. The eerie silence Tidus felt made him uneasy, but he continued. His motorcycle had been parked all the way on the other side of the garage, closer to the lot's exit.

A low moan was heard nearby. Tidus held his breath, slowly removing his 9mm pistol. He knew exactly what that moan came from. A fool could figure it out.

The zombie was walking hunched over, it's foot appearing to be slightly curved under, as if it had been broken while the man was still a human at the time.

Tidus loaded his gun. He was wasting his time playing hide and seek. Standing up, Tidus took a deep breath and shot the zombie point-blank to the head.

He looked down at the dead zombie, and thought. The creature hadn't attacked him, but Tidus knew it could feel pain. He knew the only way to put them out of their misery was to kill them.

He lit a cigarette and made his way to his motorcycle. Things would only be getting worse from here on in, and he was prepared for what was to come.

Tidus drove quickly past the hotel, getting onto Main street. Fires had erupted in smaller buildings, and the screams of people could be heard. Zombies were appearing everywhere.

Tidus looked to his right, where he could see a mother and her son being attacked by a zombie. He braked hard on the vehicle and withdrew his gun, quickly shooting it through the head.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked.

The woman nodded as she held her frightened child in her arms. "T-thank you!" she cried.

Tidus looked at her and nodded. "Take your son and leave the city! Forget everything you have, and just go! " he told her. "If you see any other survivors, tell them the same thing! Leave before it's too late!" he said as he took off into the distance.

It was amazing, he thought, at how fast the city could be destroyed. The T-virus would surely destroy everything until nothing was left.

Tidus sped up, taking a sharp turn onto 5th Avenue, where he was to meet with the other agents. However, upon arrival, the Apple Inn was already in ruins. A fire had broke out and he saw the body of one of the agents laying on the ground. He shut his eyes and cringed. Orders were orders. No matter what, he still had the duty of retrieving those samples, though he was now on his own. He would infiltrate Umbrella tonight.

8:05 pm

Raccoon City was in chaos. Within less then an hour, the T-virus had spread like wildfire, already consuming half the city.

Tidus knew time was running out. The government had already made contact with city officials. The US military had barricaded the outside perimeters, and citizens were unable to escape the city. Police had been surrounded by zombies left and right, and the worst was still yet to come. It would only be a matter of time before city-wide sterilization.

He arrived on University Drive, where the site of the once-prestigious Raccoon City University stood. Tidus pulled over after coming across the scene of a seemingly fatal bus crush.

The passenger bus had been tipped to its side and a small fire had broken out within its doors. However, it was the fateful sound of two gunshots inside the large vehicle that would bring Tidus to meet an encounter who would change his life forever.

Tidus got off his bike, slowly making his way around to the front of the bus at the sound of the gunshot. A young girl had kicked open the jammed bus door, holding her arm as she crawled out. "Damnit, that hurt!" she yelled to herself.

"Hey! You okay?" Tidus asked, running up to the girl. He helped her up, examining the girl closely.

She had platinum shoulder length blonde-hair, wore glasses and looked to be about 19 years of age. She was pure beauty, he thought.

The girl nodded at his question. "Yeah-I'll be fine. Thank you." she spoke as she looked around. "What's happening to the city?"

"Don't move!" Tidus suddenly spoke as he quickly withdrew his gun. He shot the zombie that had crept up behind the girl, shooting it point blank. "Come on! It's too dangerous here! Come with me and I'll explain everything later!" he told her, grabbing her hand as they made their way back to his motorcycle.

"You ever drive on one of these before? Just hang on tight." he said, giving her a gun to hold onto.

The girl wrapped her arms around his waist. "The name's Raine, by the way."

"Heh..it's Tidus."

**End Chapter 1-1**

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! Raine has made her first appearance in the story. From this point on, I will be writing this story in segments. One or two chapters with one character, and the next chapter about the other. I will do my best to make Raine a likeable character, and please give me your thoughts on the character as the story progresses! I always want to try and please my readers<strong>


End file.
